Reunião de Primavera
by B. Akki
Summary: O que aconteceria se as meninas de Naruto se reunissem para uma conversa sobre os meninos, e os mesmos ouvissem tudo? Conversa de garotas, debates sobre tamanhos, strippôker, vodka e meninos bisbilhoteiros em estado de choque! Have fun, girls! Oneshot


_Spoiler: O que aconteceria se as meninas de Naruto se reunissem para uma conversa sobre os meninos, e os mesmos ouvissem tudo? Conversa de garotas, debates sobre "tamanhos", strip-pôker, vodka e meninos bisbilhoteiros em estado de choque! Have fun, girls! (One-shot) _

_Disclaimer: Naruto e todos os personagens não me pertencem. Se pertencessem, Naruto seria vetado para menores de 18, de tanto hentai que eu ia pôr... HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! XD_

_0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_- Bem vindas! uma garota de cabelos róseos diz, para um seleto grupo de garotas. Em ordem entram na casa uma garota loira de olhos azuis, seguida de uma morena de coques e uma garota de olhos pálidos. Eram, respectivamente, Yamanaka Ino, Mitsashi Tenten e Hyuuga Hinata._

_- Prontas para começar a nossa reunião anual da Primavera? pergunta a loira._

_- Com certeza! Tenten diz._

_- Ótimo! Vou trazer os brownies de chocolate! Sakura diz, e corre para a cozinha. _

_- Beleza! Eu vou pôr as balas de caramelo e o refrigerante em cima da mesinha! Ino diz._

_- Então eu ponho os salgadinhos de batata e amendoin! Tenten responde._

_- E eu vou guardar o bolo na geladeira, para o final da Reunião. Hinata diz, indo para a cozinha._

_Em minutos, todas estavam sentadas ao redor da mesinha de centro da sala de estar, sobre o macio e felpudo tapete persa. Riam alegremente, conversando sobre várias coisas, como treinamento, missões, etc. Quando, finalmente, Ino puxou o assunto da noite:_

_- Garotos! a loira euforicamente diz. As outras três presentes olham para ela._

_- Ai, meu pai... começou! Sakura diz._

_- Todo ano você insiste nesse assunto, Ino-chan! Não cansou ainda? Tenten diz._

_- É óbvio que não! E todo ano, eu junto mais e mais peças sobre QUEM vocês gostam! E, claro, além dos sinais que eu vejo durante os dias... a loira responde._

_- Ino! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir... eu não me interesso por nenhum garoto de Konoha! Tenten diz, sem olhar para nenhuma das amigas._

_As quatro amigas já estavam com dezoito anos, e naquela roda, a única que admitia gostar de alguém era Sakura. E todos os anos, no primeiro dia da Primavera elas se reuniam em segredo para conversarem. Mas, nesse ano, o encontro delas não era um segredo._

_Sem desconfiar, as meninas estavam sendo vigiadas por um grupo de rapazes, escondidos estrategicamente debaixo da janela, o mesmo grupo de garotos que vinham vigiando as meninas por um longo período, desconfiados com essas reuniões até tarde da noite._

_0o0o0o000o0o0o000o_

_Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji e Rock Lee formavam o grupo de investigadores. _

_- Estamos ferrados! Lee choraminga._

_- Cala a boca, Sobrancelha! Ninguém vai nos pegar! Naruto diz._

_- É bom mesmo, Kitsune! Afinal, a idéia idiota de pegar a aparelhagem da sala dos Jounins foi sua! Kiba rosna. Lá estavam eles, utilizando um verdadeiro arsenal ninja, coletado secretamente do armário pertencente aos Jounins de Konoha. _

_- Shh! Assim não dá pra ouvir o que elas estão falando! Sasuke diz, e instantaneamente, todos olham para ele._

_- Quem diria, Sasuke gosta de uma fofoca! Naruto diz, e todos riem._

_- Cale a boca! Sasuke esbraveja, e dá um tapa na cabeça de Naruto._

_- Hey, Hey! Não comecem de novo! Desse jeito vão ferrar com nosso disfarce! Kiba diz, e os dois se silenciam. O grupo então torna a espiar pela janela, cada um com um fone de ouvido, que os permitia escutar toda a conversa das garotas lá dentro._

_- Pff... isso é tão trabalhoso... Shikamaru diz._

_- SHH!_

_0o0o0oo00o000o0o0o0o_

_- É mentira sua, Tenten! Não é possível! Ino diz. _

_- Qualé, não é impossível! Só tem rapazes idiotas em Konoha! Tenten responde. (Todos se mexem do lado de fora)_

_- Ora, vamos! Nem todos são assim! Sakura diz._

_- Ai, Sakura... você diz isso porquê tem o Sasuke... mas quanto a nós... Ino diz._

_- Na verdade... Sakura-chan, tem algo que me intriga! Tenten diz. Sakura pisca._

_- E o que seria? a garota pergunta._

_- Você gosta mesmo do Uchiha? Tenten pergunta._

_- É claro que gosto! Sakura diz._

_- Mesmo? Tenten insiste._

_- Ai... mesmo! Quer dizer... eu não faço isso pelo mesmo motivo que a Ino fazia... Sakura diz._

_- Eu já imaginava... Ino diz. (Shikamaru arregala os olhos, curioso)_

_- Eu realmente gosto dele... mesmo tendo quase certeza que ele me odeia! Sakura diz. (Naruto olha para Sasuke, que engasga)_

_- Ah! Ele não te odeia, Sakura-chan! Hinata diz._

_- Eu não tenho tanta certeza... Sakura diz._

_- Pois eu tenho! Eu já reparei na maneira como ele olha para você... bem, não sei se é amor, mas ele certamente tem um carinho especial por você... portanto, não desista! Hinata diz. (Sasuke fica vermelho, enquanto Naruto e Lee olham para ele com expressões de raiva e Kiba, Shino e Neji lançam sorrisinhos maliciosos, ao que Sasuke retruca fazendo um gesto obceno a eles)_

_- Arigatou, Hinata-chan... mas e você? Quando vai se decidir? Sakura pergunta, sorrindo a amiga. Hinata cora furiosamente._

_- O quê? Hinata ainda tá em dúvida? Ino pergunta._

_- Ai... Hinata diz, encostando a cabeça na mesinha._

_- Bom, o único dentre os três que eu considero é o Shino! Ino diz. (Shino arregala os olhos, totalmente surpreso)_

_- É claro, você já foi apaixonada por ele! Tenten diz, e Ino fica vermelhinha. (Shino fica vermelho. Shikamaru olha para o amigo, e Kiba bate nas costas de Shino, rindo)_

_- Fui! Não sou mais... Ino diz._

_- É... agora, a Ino anda toda caidinha pelo... Sakura provoca, mas pára no momento que vê o olhar de fúria da amiga loira._

_- Quem! A Ino tá interessada em alguém? Tenten pergunta._

_- Não contou pra elas ainda, Inoshishi? Sakura pergunta._

_- Eu.. me esqueci! Ino diz, meio sem graça._

_- Ah! Pode contar! Tenten pede._

_- Ela vai contar, mas não agora! Vamos nos focar na Hinata-chan! Sakura diz._

_- O quê! Não se incomodem! Hinata diz, meio sorrindo._

_- De jeito nenhum, Hinata! Não vai escapar tão cedo! Ino diz._

_- Mas... eu já disse... não sei ainda... Hinata gagueja nervosamente._

_- Aff! Mas como não sabe? Não é possível você estar apaixonada por três! Não seja fominha, Hyuuga! Ino diz._

_- Gomen... mas é que... eu sinto coisas especiais por eles... Hinata diz._

_- Mas especiais de que tipo? Sakura pergunta._

_- É... você tem que analisar o que sente de verdade por cada um deles! Tenten diz._

_- Eu já pensei... e bem... cheguei as seguintes conclusões.. Hinata diz e faz uma pausa._

_- Comece pelo Shino! Ino pede. (Shino se inclina mais para perto da janela)_

_- Ah, hai... Shino-kun... eu sinto um carinho muito grande por ele... ele sempre me protege, e mesmo ele sendo daquele jeito, tão sério, ele é de um certo modo carinhoso comigo... Hinata diz. (Shino cora levemente, e Lee fica rindo, enquanto Kiba, Naruto e Neji olham para ele)_

_- Sem mencionar que aquele jeito misterioso dele é um charme a parte! Ino diz, sonhadoramente._

_- Concordo! Fora que ele é mais alto que os outros, e tem um porte atlético de dar inveja! Tenten diz, e as meninas riem._

_- Aqueles óculos escuros são muito charmosos mesmo! Só acho o cabelo dele meio estranho... Sakura diz. (Shino fica púrpura, e os outros ficam sorrindo maliciosamente e dando tapinhas nas costas)_

_- Sim.. o Shino-kun é realmente um rapaz bonito... mas eu não acho que eu esteja apaixonada por ele... eu gosto dele... como se gosta de um grande amigo! Hinata conclui. (Shino suspira do lado de fora, um pouco desapontado)_

_- Ok! Aburame Shino, fora da lista! Ino diz._

_- Vamos agora com o Kiba! Sakura pede. Hinata se ajeita na almofada e continua vermelha._

_- Hum... Kiba-kun... Hinata começa. (é a vez de Kiba se esmagar contra a janela para ouvir melhor)_

_- Kiba-kun me atrai de um modo diferente... ele tem uma personalidade bem forte, nisso somos bem diferentes... mas aquele jeito alegre e animado dele me divertem bastante! Ele está sempre tão sorridente... eu adoro o sorriso dele! Mas... eu não sinto os joelhos fraquejarem quando estou perto dele... e meu coração não bate mais depressa... Hinata lentamente explica._

_- Portanto... Inuzuka Kiba, fora da lista também! Sakura diz._

_- Uma pena... eu me divertiria bastante vendo você lidar com aquela personalidade selvagem dele! Tenten diz._

_- Eu acho que seria divertido para Hinata vê-lo sendo selvagem de outra maneira! Ino diz, maliciosamente. As três gargalham, enquanto Hinata fica vermelha da cabeça aos pés. (Kiba do lado de fora sorri, mesmo após a resposta de Hinata.)_

_- Certo! Finalmente, vamos ao escolhido! Tenten diz, tomando fôlego. (todos os meninos ficam em silêncio para ouvirem melhor)_

_- Uhum... acho que eu sabia desde o início que era ele... isso porque eu sempre gostei dele... desde os tempos na academia... eu sempre fui apaixonada por ele... desde criança ele chamava a minha atenção, com aqueles olhos tão tristes, escondidos por trás dos sorrisos constantes... a personalidade forte e extravagante, aquela coragem sem fim... tudo nele me fascina... eu sou apaixonada por tudo que existe nele, as coisas boas e as ruins... eu o amo plenamente! Hinata diz, de olhos fechados. _

_As três a observam fazer esse relato apaixonado, em silêncio. Quando Hinata pára de falar, elas sorriem umas as outras._

_- Hinata-chan... você tem que dizer isso a ele! Sakura diz. Hinata abre os olhos, levemente avermelhada._

_- Eu sei... mas não tenho coragem... Hinata diz._

_-Pois então, crie! Um sentimento tão forte não pode ser desperdiçado! Ino diz, os punhos cerrados._

_- Ino-chan... está chorando? Hinata pergunta._

_- Ah, Hinata! Foi muito lindo! Tenten diz, com pequenas lágrimas nos olhos._

_- Foi mesmo... Sakura enxuga algumas lágrimas._

_- Vamos... fazer uma pausa! Ino diz, e as quatro vão para a cozinha, fazer um lanche._

_0o0o00o0o00o0o0o00o_

_- QUEM? Quem é? Kiba diz do lado de fora, com as duas mãos no vidro. Neji e Sasuke o puxam para baixo._

_- Cala a boca, seu idiota! Vai nos delatar! Sasuke diz._

_- Mas elas não falaram quem é! Eu quero saber quem é o idiota que a Hinata gosta! Kiba diz._

_- E posso saber o motivo de tanto interesse? Neji pergunta._

_- Ah... bom, é que... eu fiquei curioso... já que não existe um partido melhor que eu em Konoha! Kiba diz, tentando disfarçar._

_- Eu acho que um certo cachorro tem uma quedinha pela sua prima, Neji! Lee diz, rindo._

_- Cala a boca, seu intrometido! Kiba rosna._

_- Sem mencionar que eu sou um partido muito melhor que você! Shino diz, sorrindo por baixo da gola de seu casaco._

_- Você? Não me faça rir! Kiba diz._

_- Não é você o misterioso de porte atlético, Wild-Kiba... sou eu! Shino diz, provocando._

_- Só faltava essa... Shino convencido! Naruto diz._

_- Não fica sonhando muito não, Bug-boy... apesar de tudo, você não foi escolhido! Sasuke diz._

_- É... você e o garoto do sexo-selvagem estão no mesmo patamar: perdedores! Lee diz._

_Shino e Kiba ficam emburrados com a verdade, enquanto os outros riam._

_0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo_

_Enquanto isso, na cozinha:_

_- Vocês perceberam, certo? Ino diz, se servindo de suco._

_- Yep... quem não perceberia? Barulhentos do jeito que são... Tenten diz, tirando os pratos._

_- E o que vamos fazer? Acabamos percebendo tarde demais, e a Hinata acabou se confessando... Sakura diz. Hinata cora levemente. As meninas perceberam a movimentação nos arbustos, e Hinata usou o Byakugan pra ver o que estava acontecendo._

_Pra não-surpresa das garotas, lá estavam os meninos, agachados sob a janela. Sorte delas que nem o Byakugan nem o Sharingan captavam som, assim eles não saberiam que elas sabiam que eles estavam ali._

_- Bom... já que esses curiosos se deram ao trabalho de aparecer por aqui... vamos dar motivos para eles irem embora, oras! Ino diz, sorrindo maquiavelicamente._

_- O que você quer dizer com isso? Tenten pergunta._

_- Eles não vão embora se não tiverem um forte motivo, certo? Então... vamos causar um desconforto tão grande, que eles vão ter que ir embora... por exemplo: se eles ficarem "necessitados", vão ter que ir embora! Ino diz, rindo._

_- "Necessitados"? Você quer dizer... excitados? Sakura pergunta, olhando para a loira._

_- Pode ser também... e aí, o que acham? Ino pergunta._

_- Meu deus... eu sabia que você era pervertida, Ino, mas não desse jeito! Tenten diz, e se junta a loira._

_- Eu topo também! Vamos mandar esses enxeridos de volta pro lugar deles.. aposto que depois de hoje, eles nunca mais vão nos ver com os mesmo olhos! Sakura diz._

_- Vamos mostrar pra esses cabaços que nós não somos mais menininhas! Tenten diz, e as garotas juntam as mãos._

_- E você, Hinata? Ino pergunta a jovem Hyuuga, que estava em silêncio esse tempo todo. Hinata se aproxima e coloca a mão sobre as outras._

_- Eles vão pagar por terem escutado sem permissão a uma conversa particular! Hinata diz, sorrindo também._

_0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o_

_ No arbusto:_

_- Oy! O que elas estão fazendo? Kiba pergunta a Neji, que estava usando o Byakugan para espiar as garotas na cozinha._

_- Nada. Elas estão comendo... rindo... juntando as mãos... Neji vai relatando._

_- Ou seja: fazendo coisas idiotas de garotas. Kiba diz._

_- Será que vamos descobrir mais alguma coisa? Lee pergunta, ansioso._

_- Eu não sei... eu acho que não, as coisas tendem a ficarem bem chatas daqui pra frente. Sasuke diz._

_- Shh! Elas estão voltando! Shino diz._

_- E aí! Preparadas pra primeira partida de strip-pôker da noite? Ino pergunta, se sentando._

_Do lado de fora, todos se mexem, as bocas escancaradas, os olhos esbugalhados._

_- "As coisas tendem a ficarem chatas", huh! Kiba diz, se esticando para olhar lá dentro, assim como todos os outros._

_- Oooy! Alguém quer vodka? Hinata pergunta, e todas aceitam._

_Do lado de fora, novamente mais reações. Neji engasga._

_- A Hinata... oferecendo... vodka? Shino diz, completamente perplexo._

_- Prontas para terminarem outra noite sem calcinha, suas perdedoras? Sakura provoca. _

_- Veremos quem perde dessa vez, Sakura-sem-sutiã! Ino retruca._

_- Deixa que eu embaralho dessa vez! Tenten diz. E o jogo começou. Minutos depois..._

_- Na cara de vocês! Um royal straight flush! Sakura diz, colocando as cartas na mesa. _

_- Maldita seja você, testuda! Ino diz, jogando as cartas dela na mesa. _

_- Certo! Quem teve a pontuação mais baixa? Sakura perguntou, e todas mostraram suas cartas._

_- Acho que fui eu... Tenten diz, soltando um suspiro. _

_- Então... você é quem vai debutar hoje! Ino diz, rindo. Sakura se levanta, e anda até o aparelho de som._

_- Você se lembra do procedimento, né? a garota de cabelos rosas pergunta a morena. Tenten balança a cabeça e se levanta._

_- Então... qual você quer? Ino pergunta, olhando para os CDs._

_- Yeah Yeah Yeah's, Black Tongue. a morena responde. Sakura sorri e põe o CD. A música então começa a tocar._

_- O que elas estão fazendo? Kiba pergunta, espiando. _

_- Pondo música... Naruto responde. Todos observam atentamente, curiosos pra ver o que aconteceria a seguir._

_"You can keep your black tongue...", a música começa a tocar, e Tenten movimenta o quadril, para cima e para baixo, de costas para as garotas, que aplaudem e riem._

_Tenten então começa a dançar, com muito charme e ousadia, rebolando a cintura fina e balançando os braços. Quando a música chega no refrão, ela agarra a parte de baixo da blusinha roxa e a tira por cima, revelando o sutião branco. As garotas gritam e aplaudem mais, rindo feito loucas. Tenten ri junto com elas, um pouco embaraçada. Logo a música acaba, e a morena se senta._

_Silêncio. Do lado de fora, apenas isso: silêncio. Queixos caídos. Olhos esbugalhados. Respirações aceleradas. E muitas faces vermelhas. Principalmente a de um certo rapaz conhecido como Hyuuga Neji._

_- Caralho... eu não sabia que a Tenten podia rebolar daquele jeito! Lee apenas diz, embasbacado. Os outros apenas meneiam a cabeça, hipnotizados. _

_- Hey! Pode respirar, cara! Kiba diz, dando um tapinha nas costas de Neji, que pisca os olhos brancos rapidamente, e cora furiosamente. _

_- Cala a boca... e pare de ficar encarando o... busto dela! o jovem Hyuuga diz, dando um tapa na nuca de Kiba, que apenas grunhe para ele. _

_0o0000o0o00o0o_

_Após várias partidas de pôker, as garotas já estavam enjoando. Todas estavam tecnicamente empatas, apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Curiosamente, cada uma vestia uma cor diferente, como puderam notar os rapazes do lado de fora. Tenten usava um conjunto branco, Hinata usava preto (wow!), Sakura usava rosa (óbvio!) e Ino um conjunto vermelho._

_Do lado de fora, os rapazes estavam suando, as cenas de cada uma das garotas rebolando e dançando sensualmente ao som de alguma música provocante estava poluindo a mente já poluida deles. Eles então mal notaram quando as garotas se juntaram e sussurraram umas para as outras._

_- Hinata, eles ainda não foram embora? Ino pergunta._

_- Não.. estão todos aí, e conscientes! Hinata diz._

_- E agora? Não podemos continuar o jogo, senão ficaremos nuas! Como vamos sair dessa? Sakura pergunta._

_- Eu tive uma idéia! Ino diz, e as garotas se afastam, fingindo que haviam se aproximado para comer algo._

_- Mas então garotas... adivinhem quem eu vi outro dia, na beira do lago, tomando um banho? Ino diz, olhando de esguela para as amigas, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios._

_- Quem? Sakura pergunta, ajeitando as cartas em sua mão._

_- Sabaku no Gaara! Ino diz, dando risadinhas. As outras três olham para ela._

_- Aquele ruivinho com cara de mau e corpo de deus grego? Sakura pergunta, com cara de espanto._

_- Esse mesmo! E, me invejem, ele estava só com a parte de baixo da roupa... Ino diz, suspirando._

_- Ai! Mas ele é muito lindo! Tenten diz, rindo._

_- E tem um peito super definido, ele é todo sarado... Ino diz, fechando os olhos._

_- Pena que ele não tirou a parte de baixo também.. Hinata diz, e todas olham para ela com caras de espanto._

_- Wow... Hinata, sua safada! Sakura diz, e todas começam a gargalhar._

_- Eu não acredito que elas paguem pau praquele psicopata destrambelhado do Gaara! Kiba diz._

_- Eu não acredito que a Hinata tenha dito aquilo que ela disse! Shino diz._

_- Eu não conhecia esse lado da sua prima... Lee diz, olhando com o canto dos olhos para Neji, que apenas balança os ombros._

_- Não olhe para mim como se eu soubesse disso... é novidade para mim também! Neji responde._

_- Deve ser de família... Sasuke provoca, e recebe um olhar mortal de Neji._

_- Eu não acredito que a Ino ficou babando naquele frangote sub-desenvolvido... Shikamaru diz. Todos olham pra ele._

_- É impressão minha, ou o Shika tá com... ciúmes? Naruto diz, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Shikamaru fica vermelhinho e manda Naruto tomar naquele lugar que todas sabemos._

_- Ora! Vocês agem como se nunca tivessem reparado nesse detalhe... Hinata diz, meio embaraçada._

_- O que você quer dizer com isso? Ino pergunta._

_- Bem.. nós todas somos as únicas garotas nos times que estamos... e todo esse tempo convivendo com rapazes e apenas rapazes, tendo que acampar e tudo mais, algo já deve ter acontecido... ou por acaso os seus companheiros de time não tomavam banho? a Hyuuga diz, dando um sorrisinho para as amigas._

_(N/A: Oiê, pessoal! Curtindo a história? Bem, deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa: vocês devem ter reparado que a Hinata está mais solta, eu sei que a personalidade dela é beeeem diferente, mas não se esqueçam da vodka! Todo mundo muda um pouco de personalidade depois de dar uns goles nesse néctar, huh! Perdoem o OOC na personalidade da Hinata, mas é para o bom desenrolar dessa história completamente nonsense... afinal, o objetivo das nossas queridas kunoichis é chocar os espiões! fufufufufu XD - Boa leitura a todas!)_

_- Hyuuga Hinata... não me diga que você já viu... alguma coisa dos seus companheiros de time? Ino pergunta, encarando a amiga, os olhos azuis bem abertos. Hinata engasga._

_- E então? Já viu os "amiguinhos" do Shino e do Kiba? Sakura pergunta, se debruçando na mesa. (Do lado de fora, Shino e Kiba encaram a Hyuuga, perplexos. E constragidos também.)_

_- Os "amiguinhos" não... Hinata responde. (Kiba e Shino respiram aliviados.)_

_As garotas nada dizem, apenas esperam a garota terminar de falar._

_- ... mas os "amigões" sim! Hinata diz, e começa a gargalhar. Sakura e Ino olham uma para a outra, as bocas abertas. Tenten ri, enquanto balança a cabeça. (Shino e Kiba engasgam e nem piscam. Eles tinham ouvido o que acham que tinham ouvido! Os outros rapazes estavam tão espantados quanto os dois que eram o alvo do assunto novo das garotas. Aliás, não só o comentário de Hinata os assustou, mas também o fato das garotas estarem realmente conversando sobre o "tamanho" deles.. eles sabiam que a vez de cada um deles chegaria, e francamente, eles não sabiam se queriam saber o que elas iriam dizer.)_

_- Hinata... você... viu.. viu mesmo? Ino pergunta, jogando as cartas no chão, ignorando o jogo. Hinata nada responde, apenas continua a rir._

_- Ai, meu senhor! E pelo jeito que ela disse... eram... grandes? Sakura pergunta, meio rindo. Hinata apenas balança a cabeça afirmativamente, e volta a rolar no chão de rir._

_- Grande quanto? Ino pergunta. Sakura arqueia uma sobrancelha._

_- Nossa! Qual o motivo de tanta curiosidade? a garota de cabelos róseos diz, um sorriso divertido nos lábios._

_- Bom... eu só tava imaginando... que realmente, o Shino tem cara de "bem-dotado"! a loira responde, evitando os olhos das amigas, que encaram ela. (Após ouvir esse comentário, a mandíbula de Shino atinge o chão com toda força. Talvez ele estivesse ficando surdo, mas ele realmente tinha ouvido aquilo?)_

_- E ele é! E como! Hinata diz, e logo ela cobre a boca com ambas as mãos, olhando para as três garotas, que a olhavam de volta._

_- O que você fez com a Hinata? Seu kawarimi-no-jutsu-pervertido! Devolva nossa amiga! Sakura diz, em meio aos risos._

_- Gomen! Mas eu não consegui segurar essa! Hinata diz, abraçando a barriga, que doía de tanto que ela ria._

_- Ai ai ai! Mas Hinata... era grande desse jeito mesmo? Conta essa história direito pra gente! Tenten diz, se ajeitando._

_- Ok ok... bom, foi assim: um dia, ele e o Kiba-kun foram tomar banho, e eu acidentalmente acabei vendo... os dois... tomando banho... sabe como é, né... e bem, o Kiba ficava falando alguma coisa pro Shino, e de repente os dois ficaram de pé, se encarando... aí... eu vi! Hinata diz, ficando vermelha._

_- Bom, então eu confesso que já vi também, mas foi sem querer! Ino diz. _

_- Você já viu... o "agrono" do Chouji e do Shikamaru? Sakura pergunta. (Shikamaru respira fundo. A vez dele chegou!)_

_(N/A: Quem leu Love Junkies sabe que "Agronópolos" é o apelido dado ao membro masculino do personagem principal desse mangá, o Eitarô Sakakibara. Eu apenas peguei o apelido emprestado, pq parece que vários rapazes estão adotando esse apelidinho! hihihihi ¬¬)_

_- Do Chouji eu nunca vi, ele é bem discreto... mas do Shikamaru eu vi uma vez, e foi sem querer... tecnicamente, era pra estar todo mundo dormindo, mas eu acordei pra tomar água, já que era noite de Verão, estava quente, nem coberta estávamos usando... e enquanto eu tomava minha água, eu ouvi uns barulhos estranhos, e quando fui ver, o Shikamaru estava lá, gemendo e todo... "alegre"! Ele devia estar sonhando alguma coisa interessante... Ino diz, rindo._

_(Shikamaru põe o rosto entre as mãos, e balança a cabeça, completamente vermelho. Sim, ele estava tendo um sonho interessante... um sonho com uma certa kunoichi loira, kunais e tecido rasgado. Sim, minha queridas leitoras, Nara Shikamaru é um pervertido que tem sonhos eróticos. Surpresas? Não! Ótimo, eu também já sabia!)_

_- Wow! E era grande também? Sakura pergunta._

_- Sinceramente... eu nunca imaginei que podia ser... grande daquele jeito! Ino responde. (Shikamaru não consegue conter um certo sorriso de triunfo. Então, Ino achava ele "grande", huh! Certo, ele poderia tirar vantagem disso...)_

_- Na verdade, eu duvido que seja tão grande quanto o de um certo companheiro de time que eu tenho! Tenten diz._

_- O Neji? Ino pergunta, deduzindo ser o Hyuuga, já que Tenten era apaixonada por ele._

_- Ele também... maaas, na verdade, estou falando do Lee mesmo! todas olham pra ela, espantadas. (Lee arqueia suas enormes sobrancelhas)_

_- O Lee-san! Sakura pergunta._

_- Hai! Ou por que vocês acham que ele se chama "Rock" Lee? Tenten diz, e começa a gargalhar._

_- Faz sentido! Ino diz, rindo também. (Lee tem um sorrisinho bobo na cara, enquanto os outros dão tapinhas nas costas dele. De tão feliz, Lee nem percebe o olhar colérico de Neji.)_

_- Talvez eu devesse considerar um encontro com ele, então! Sakura diz, rindo. (Lee começa a chorar em silêncio de tanta felicidade. Naruto olha pra ele com cara de "eu vou cortar fora antes que você possa usar!", e Sasuke não se abala, porque convencido do jeito que ele é, ele tem quase certeza que é maior que o Lee.)_

_- Quer dizer então que o Senhor Uchiha Sasuke, o super-astro, garoto-de-ouro, Mister Perfeição, não é tão perfeito assim, pra você estar cogitando trocá-lo pelo Lee? Ino provoca._

_- Eu nunca disse isso! Se você quer saber, o Sasuke é bem grande, sim! E como se isso não fosse suficiente, ele ainda é grosso! Sakura diz, cruzando os braços. Segundos depois, a kunoichi estava vermelha da cabeça aos pés, consciente do que havia dito._

_(Sasuke sorri triunfante, e encara os outros, que gesticulavam movimentos obscenos, ou moviam os lábios, dizendo coisas do tipo "Ah, vai pra casa do beeep", ou "Então enfia essa coisa grande e grossa no seu beeep", enfim, coisas agradáveis e trivias do gênero.)_

_- Mas... Sakura diz, e então pára, ainda se recuperando da súbita onda de calor._

_- Mas... o quê? Ino encoraja._

_- Mas.. o Naruto é maior... Sakura diz, e novamente esconde o rosto._

_- Ele é? Hinata diz, surgindo do chão. Opa! Agora a atenção dela foi capturada._

_Sakura apenas balança a cabeça. Ino e Tenten riem feito loucas. Hinata cora levemente ao tentar imaginar._

_(Naruto fica provocando Sasuke, que por sua vez finge que não ouviu nada. "Finalmente, eu finalmente descobri algo em que eu seja melhor que o Sasuke!", Naruto pensa, todo eufórico.)_

_- Bom, eu tenho que dar o braço a torcer... pelo jeito, os rapazes de Konoha não são um desperdício tão grande, como eu achei! Tenten diz. (Do lado de fora, os rapazes sorriem triunfantes.)_

_- É, eles não são... mas, infelizmente, tapados do jeito que eles são, nunca vão notar a gente... eu acho que vou acabar tendo que me conformar com algum ninja da Vila da Névoa... será que os rapazes de lá são tão cegos quanto os daqui? Ino diz, se deitando no tapete._

_- Ai! Por que eles tem que ser tão sem noção, hein! Bando de crianças... Tenten diz, dando um soquinho na almofada._

_- Pois é... tudo que eles pensam é: missão, lutar, poder, chakra... vingança, no caso do Sasuke... que saco! Sakura diz, suspirando._

_- Argh! Quer saber! Eles que vão todos pro inferno! Eu cansei de ficar correndo atrás desses bostas! Ino diz, brava._

_- Hum... acho que o melhor para nós é ir atrás de outros rapazes... de outras vilas... porque se dependermos dos rapazes de Konoha, vamos ficar solteiras para sempre! Hinata diz._

_- E pensar que eu dediquei toda a minha vida ao Sasuke... mas pensando bem.. ele nunca retribuiu meus sentimentos, nem demonstrou gratidão pela atenção que eu dei... Sakura diz, abaixando a cabeça._

_- Tá vendo! Então, a partir de hoje, chega de rapazes de Konoha! Tenten diz, e as garotas concordam._

_0o00000o0ooo0o_

_ No arbusto _

_- Elas não podem estar falando sério... podem? Naruto diz, olhando para os outros rapazes. Todos haviam ficado sérios de repente._

_- Peraí! Não é verdade! Nós não somos tão insensíveis assim, somos? Sasuke pergunta. (N/A: Nãããão Sasuke, imagiiiina! Você! Insensível? Que mentira... isso é intriga da oposição...)_

_- Escutem... eu acho que temos que tomar algumas providências... Shikamaru diz._

_- Que tipo de providências? Neji pergunta._

_- Bom... nós temos que mostrar pra elas que nós não somos tão horríveis assim. Shikamaru diz._

_- E como a gente faz isso? Kiba pergunta._

_- Agora que a gente sabe o que incomoda elas, podemos dar um jeito de consertar isso... a menos que vocês queiram elas fora do caminho... Shikamaru diz. Todos se entreolham._

_- De jeito nenhum! Eu vou fazer as pernas da Hinata tremerem! Me aguardem! Kiba diz, obstinado._

_- Não se eu fizer isso antes! Shino diz, e os dois se encaram._

_- Vou mostrar pra Ino que meu corpo é muito mais definido do que aquele cabeça-de-fósforo da areia! Shikamaru diz._

_- Eu vou conseguir meu encontro com a Sakura-san! Lee diz._

_- Feh! Ela é apaixonada por mim, Sobrancelha-boy! Se manca! Sasuke diz. _

_- Oy! Quem é o maior, hein! Naruto diz._

_- Eu vou fazer a Tenten rebolar pra mim! Neji diz. Todos param de discutir e o encaram. cri cri - som de grilos_

_- Ero... Naruto diz._

_CAPOF_

_- Cala a boca! Neji diz, depois de dar um soco em Naruto. _

_- cof cof Mas como dizíamos... vamos provar pra elas que nós somos melhores que qualquer outro cara de qualquer outra vila! Sasuke diz, e eles juntam as mãos._

_- Repararam que elas fizeram a mesma coisa? Talvez a gente tenha observado elas tempo demais... Kiba diz._

_- Tem razão... temos que devolver os objetos! Neji diz, e eles começam a recolher a aparelhagem._

_- Você esqueceu os fones hiper-sensíveis, que custaram muito muito caro, e são insubstituíveis. uma voz alertou Naruto._

_- Ah! É mesmo! Valeu! Naruto diz, pegando os fones e os colocando na mochila. De repente, todos congelaram._

_- Boa noite. um sorridente Kakashi estava ali, agachado ao lado de Naruto._

_- Podemos saber o que fazem nossos equipamentos aqui fora, tão longe da sala dos Jounins, onde eles supostamente deveriam estar? Kurenai pergunta._

_- O que tem ali dentro? Gai, curioso, espia a janela._

_- Hum! Aquelas não são Sakura e as outras garotas? Kakashi diz._

_- Sim... e apenas vestindo suas roupas íntimas... Asuma retruca, indo espiar também._

_- Rapazes... vocês nos devem uma longa explicação... Kurenai diz, puxando Kiba e Shino pela gola da roupa._

_Os rapazes ainda estavam em estado de choque. Naruto, Kiba, Lee e Shikamaru estavam suando frio, temendo o castigo. Neji, Sasuke e Shino por outro lado, estavam vermelhos, completamente envergonhados por terem sido pegos espiando as garotas._

_- E vocês três: se não vierem agora, eu juro que os levo de volta pelos cabelos! Kurenai diz, lançando um olhar mortal para os Jounins, que ainda estavam espiando as garotas._

_E lá se foi Kurenai-sensei, arrastando um Kakashi, um Gai e um Asuma que sangravam pelo nariz, e escoltando sete jovens rapazes, mais um arsenal bélico de espionagem, pelas ruas escuras e desertas de Konoha, no meio da madrugada._

_E, na casa de Sakura, ela e as outras kunoichis riam, enquanto olhavam os rapazes sendo arrastados rua abaixo. Ah! Mal sabiam os pobres inocentes que ela sabiam de tudo, e que cada palavra dita aquela noite foi muito bem pensada e premeditada, para atingí-los das mais diversas formas._

_Quem disse que só de ninjutsu, genjutsu e taijutsus vive uma kunoichi, huh! As vezes, as táticas mais eficazes, são as mais absurdas. E elas tinham certeza de que, os próximos dias trariam muuuuitas surpresas! _

_THE END_

_Hoy, pessoal! Espero que tenham curtido esse One-shot... eu nunca tinha escrito um.. até que é bem divertido... _

_Bom, meu bloqueio-artístico-no-jutsu ainda está ativo... pra vocês terem uma noção, eu escrevi o início dessa fic no ano passado! OO _

_É.. demorei um pouquinho pra terminar... fufufufufu X3_

_Enfim.. é isso aí! Ah! Dependendo do número de reviews, eu posto também uma pequena continuação... caso alguém tenha curiosidade pra saber como os meninos se comportaram... hihihi XD _

_Ai, eu adoro judiar deles! _

_Bom, é isso!_

_Beijos a todos! Muito obrigado por lerem minha humilde fic. Que Rá abençoe suas almas mundanas..._

_Bellatrice Black a.k.a. Siberian Tiger_


End file.
